Portable electronic devices are trending to become smaller in size while increasing the demand for performance. As electronic components are designed smaller in size and incorporate sophisticated and complex technology, the demands on the associated power supply become greater. For instance, the power supply may need to occupy less volume or a smaller footprint to accommodate the addition of technology to the component or the decrease in overall component size. Further, the additional technology may require that the power supply last for longer periods of time or that power be delivered at uniform rates for steady electronic component performance.
One example of a power supply is a fuel cell system. A fuel cell system may include one or multiple fuel cell layers, each layer comprising anodes, cathodes, and an electrolyte membrane interposed between the anodes and cathodes. A fuel cell system which includes such a layer typically includes a means for supplying air to the cathode or cathodes and a means for supply of fuel or other reactant fluid to the anode or anodes at an acceptable pressure level.
In order to make a smaller fuel cell system, many technical requirements (e.g. sealing requirements) must still be met while attempting to accommodate the reduced space requirements. For instance, fluid supply components need to continue to supply fuel from a fluid supply to the anode or anodes of the fuel cell. This supply of fuel should be performed at an acceptable pressure level and delivery rate, without occupying an overall significant volume of the fuel cell system, and without compromising the performance of the fuel cell system.